The invention concerns a sewing machine with an upper transport mechanism and an upper presser foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,803 discloses a sewing machine of this category in which two sewing feet are controlled by a special gearing configuration in the lifting drive such that they are placed down on or engage with the sewing fabric in a slow manner. This feature is provided to avoid vibrations created by the mass forces present during a hard impact against the sewing fabric. The larger forces of acceleration occasioned by the desired modification of the course of the lifting motion (the slowing or deceleration) however, cause larger mass forces and consequently increased wear on the transmission gearing.